One Of Those Parallel Lines
by sensual l e t t u c e
Summary: His power caused this hunger, this greed to know how things worked. He wanted, needed to know everything about this boy's power, to see how it worked, but it seemed he'd have to go through this superhuman blonde first - that was OK, though, because she was just as fascinating. [BuffySylar]


**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Heroes_, and I do not own _Buffy The Vampire Slayer_, both series belong to their respective writers/creators. I only own my ideas and my characters.

I haven't done anything on this account for a while, and I've recently started watching Heroes with the BF. So yeah, idea time. One quick note, I just randomly picked an address for the... address. Don't really know where I'm going with this story, but eh, what the heck, right? Sorry for any spelling or grammar errors. Please enjoy!

* * *

_..._

_A young woman with blonde hair was sitting on a bench, surrounded by headstones. She twirled a knife in her hand, counting the minutes that slowly went by as she surveyed the cemetery._

_Suddenly, she felt a presence and looked to her right. There a little boy stood, his eyes twinkling under the light of the moon._

_"Hey," She called to him, gripping the dagger as she stood from the wooden bench. "It isn't safe to be out here at this time of night." Her leather coat rustled as the wind picked up._

_The boy's face lit up in a smile. "I'm not scared, I know you'll protect me!"_

_"What makes you think that? Who are you?" Giving him a confused look, she swung her hand, effortlessly flinging her weapon in his direction._

_The man who had been sneaking up behind the child fell to his knees, letting a moan of pain escape his fanged mouth, the knife sticking out of the left side of his chest. He crumpled into dust that was pulled away in the breeze._

_"You'll always protect me, right?" Hazel met green as the boy stepped closer to the confused woman. " You're my biggest hero Buffy!"_

_..._

Buffy Summers opened her eyes, finding herself in her bedroom and not at the cemetery on her nightly patrol. She lay still a moment, staring at her ceiling and thinking about her dream. Or dreams, it seemed. For the past few nights she had dreamed of different places - at home, in the library, at the cemetery - they were all random dreams that had one thing in common: a small, curly haired little boy with twinkling hazel eyes.

'It can't be prophetic, can it?' She mulled over the thought. Never had she met this boy aside of her dreams, though he seemed to know her. Could it be all of the stress from finally taking down Adam? Maybe it was someone that Willow, Xander, or Giles had known and her overactive mind was bringing the memory to life through her dreams.

Buffy sighed and rolled out of bed, with only one thought on her mind as she proceeded to get ready for the day. 'I am so not ever combining essences with anyone again! The aftermath is just to wiggy for me to handle.'

* * *

In in the early hours of the afternoon, the small town of La Pine, Oregon was relatively quiet - as only a town of around 2,500 people could be - unaware of the wolf among them. This wolf, a man with slicked-back black hair, smirked as he parked his car on the side of the road.

A house stood feet from his parking spot, surrounded by pine trees and fenced off from the street. It was white with red trim, giving off the appearance of a cozy back-country home quite easily.

Of course, anything with even a bit of foliage was "country" to a man who grew up in New York.

Adjusting his black-rimmed glasses the man stepped out of the car and made his way up the pathway to the door, checking the address to make sure this was the correct house. '16055... Northwood Drive.' He knocked on the red door firmly, going over what he was going to say in his mind one more time.

Faint noises sounded behind the door before a moment later it was opened, revealing a tired looking woman.

"Hello, I'm looking for Nicola Bobrov, I'm-" He began.

She gave him a once-over and quickly smiled, interrupting him with her cheer of "Oh, thank the Lord you are here!" Brushing her brown ponytail over her shoulder she opened the door wider and held out a hand in greeting. "I didn't think they'd get around to sending ya' so quick! I'm Anita Graves."

The man was silent for a beat, before he gripped her hand in a shake, a friendly smile stretching over his face. "My name is Gabriel Sylar, and well, Miss Graves, I am a man of action, I like to get right on things."

The middle aged woman invited him inside. The house was large and open, with a very homey feel. Toys littered the front room and the man spied a few small children on the floor watching TV, and a teenage girl on the couch.

"You must be new then, Mr. Sylar," She paused. "Where is your briefcase? Don't you psychologists have to write everything down and what-not?"

The man waved his hand in a dismissive manner. "I like to save the note-taking for later, I find that if you go in there just wanting to listen they are more willing to talk."

"Of course," Anita remarked, relieved that the agency had sent someone so kind and friendly to help out Nicola. "Well, it started a few weeks ago, he started blacking out, gazing into nothing, daydreaming for hours. Then out of nowhere he just started talking about this woman, constantly, telling the other children about her - her life, how she fights demons and monsters with superhuman abilities... I don't know if this is just some imaginary friend or some sort of deeper problem." She leaned closer to the man. "He was only a year old when he lost his mom, heard she had been dead two days before anyone even realized. I don't know if he remembers that or not."

Sylar "ah'd", playing the part. "That certainly might be a factor, subconsciously. I'll know more once I speak with him, though."

Anita nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, he's right back there the 3rd door on the left."

He turned and the smile instantly fell from his face, his eyes glazing over with an uncontrollable feeling of anticipation. Sylar carefully made his way down the hall. 'This is all too easy...' He absently thought.

The room had a bunk bed and desk, where a young blonde boy was sitting, staring into a distance that only he could see. He snapped out of his daydream when the creek of the door closing alerted him to the mans intimidating presence.

"Nicola, right?" Sylar questioned, a mock friendliness in his voice. "I've come a long way to find you, you are a very special boy, after all!" He stepped closer to the blonde, who scooted farther away from him.

"You're scary..." Nicola whispered. "Leave me alone!"

"Sorry, but I can't do that." He said, stalking closer. "Your power, what is it? What are you seeing - the past, the future, enhanced vision - I need to know!" His voice rising with every word, the hunger inside of him clawing to get out.

Tears rolled down Nicola's face as he clenched his eyes shut. "Please help me..."

_"Please help me..."_

* * *

Buffy was having a very bad day.

No, some crazy hadn't decided to enslave all of Sunnydale and make them build a monument of himself so he could use it to suck out their life-force and convert it into power. Her hair had even managed to remain perfectly straight and retain all the little flyaway strands.

The young woman was simply, off.

She couldn't pay attention in any of her classes, though she had tuned in long enough to learn that the replacement they had gotten for Professor Walsh was very, very lenient on homework due dates. The blonde couldn't put her finger on it, the foreign feeling that had made itself home in the bottom of her stomach. It was definitely a slayer-type of feeling, though.

Later that day, when she met up with Willow for lunch, the wiccan knew something was up.

"Hey Buffy, you and Riley doing ok, since the... you know?" The redhead questioned, popping a piece of bread in her mouth.

"Oh yeah, of course..." She replied, nonchalantly. "Its just, sort of awkward... since the whole "your leader tried to kill me and ended up dead at the hands of a monster that also tried to kill me" thing. But we talked! This morning in fact!"

Willow grinned. "I don't think "Hey Riley, how was your morning? Well I have to go to class see you later" makes it into the conversation category."

_"Please..."_

"It doesn't, especially when we have said class together." A voice spoke up behind them, causing Buffy to shoot an apologetic expression to her boyfriend. "But I'll let it slide this time because you're cute." Riley smiled, kissing her cheek as he sat down at the table.

_"Help me..."_

"Sorry, I've just been feeling weird today." Buffy wrinkled her nose. "Maybe I'm coming down with something."

"Please help me."

She turned to her friend with a smile."Sure, what do you need help with, Willow?"

Willow moved her cup from her mouth, giving her friend a bewildered stare. "What?"

"You just asked me... to help you...?" Buffy trailed off, realizing that it wasn't the wiccan that she had heard.

"Willow didn't say anything Buffy, maybe you are getting sick." Riley commented, placing his hand over her forehead. "You do feel warmer than usual."

"Yeah..." Willow said in a strangled voice. "...and glowing."

Buffy raised her hand to her face, and indeed, the slayer was giving off a strange blue light. "What the...?" She looked up, helpless. "What do I do? What's happening to me?"

"I don't know, does it hurt?" Willow quickly asked. "Come'on, if we hurry, maybe we can make it to Giles and he'll know what to do!"

Buffy stood, but keeled over as a wave of nausea hit her. "No, but... I don't think we'll make it in time..." She gasped out.

"In time for what, Buffy?" Riley asked, reaching out to grab her.

His hands went right through her.

Willow shrieked. "Buffy!"

The last thing they saw of the young woman was her raising a hand to her head, before the light became to bright, so bright that they had to close their eyes.

When they opened them again, Buffy Summer was nowhere to be seen. The world around them continued on normally, as if what they had witnessed had never really happened.

* * *

"Please help me!"

Sylar chuckled as he lifted the boy up with his hands. "You think your little "imaginary friend" is going to save you? How sweet!" His grip tightened. "Now tell me, or I might just get impatient and-" He lifted his hand up, finger pointed at Nicola's forehead when he noticed something.

The boy was glowing.

He opened his mouth to demand some answers, but ended up grunting as a blinding light momentarily made him close his eyes.

A feminine curse made him snap his eyes open seconds later.

"What in the Hellmouth is going on here!" A young, blonde woman mumbled as she stood up dusting her pink dress off.

Sylar's hands lowered, and his eyebrow raised up, an amazed smirk replacing his frown. "Why, hello there..."

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
